gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Søren Dreyrugr Morgan
Søren Evander Dreyri Morgan is the current heir to the Enochian throne, as he is the firstborn son of current Queen, Alessandra. To date, he is the first male heir to the Enochian throne and to the reigning title of head of House Morningstar. He is most well known for his intellectual capabilities as well as his rare inherited psychic abilities. At the current point in the storyline, he is five years of age. This bio is pre-made for when he eventually becomes an adult, and is subject to change depending on what occurs in the storyline leading up to his adulthood. He does not have an official faceclaim as a child, however, his adult faceclaim will be Ben Barnes. Appearance Tall and handsome, Søren clearly primarily takes after his father's side of the family in terms of his physical appearance. With a longer face and distinct jawline, he has a certain distinct seriousness about him, though this is usually contrasted by the fullness of his lips and the warmth in his eyes. Also like his father and in tradition with that side of his heritage, he chooses to usually wear his slightly wavy hair longer than is traditional for most men. Rarely though does he let is grow past his shoulders. He is also rarely ever completely clean shaven, though he takes great care not to appear sloppy or ungroomed. Being the heir to the Enochian throne means he does have to maintain a put-together image to some degree, and so Søren typically chooses to do this by dressing in more stylish wear - One will never catch him wearing sweatpants or old t-shirts in public. As for his eyes, they are a naturally dark shade of green. Although Søren is not the most athletic of his siblings, he does enjoy exercise and especially riding. Being so tall at 6 foot 4 though does mean he appears naturally a daunting figure. Do not be deceived by this though - just because Søren may appear intimidating from some distance does not mean he is not a genuinely compassionate soul. tumblr_owrl5jwziW1viu2p0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_owrl5jwziW1viu2p0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_owrl5jwziW1viu2p0o4_1280.jpg On his back are the beginnings of an intricate tattoo that is being pieced together over time. When it is complete, the tattoo will be a depiction of both sides of his family's sigils - the Morningstar serpent intertwined with the large Dreyri sea dragon to represent his closeness to his family and his appreciation for what they have given him. Character Quiet and observant Søren is all about finding balance - within his life and within the lives of those he cares about. Always striving to maintain equilibrium and establish harmony, it is clear he has all the makings of an excellent future leader. Because of his inherited ability, he is quite talented in reading the emotions and motives of others. Although it may sometimes come across as manipulative, he uses this empathy to coax others into a sense of security and calmness. It is also true, however, that Søren's own mood is often heavily influenced by others - It has been said that others had the tendency to "rub off" on him, and thus, he can only stand to be around certain kinds of personalities for shorter periods of time; in particular, he cannot stand overly aggressive types or constant negativity as it weighs his own self down heavily. This is where his introversion comes into play - Søren needs time on his own every day or else he finds himself overwhelmed or irritable. As he grows older, this may change though, as he learns how to better handle and cope with his empathy. Søren takes great solace in the natural world - he is an animal lover and is quite skilled at horseback riding and has been since he was a child. He is also secretly something of a romantic; it does not take him especially long to develop intense feelings for another - both in the platonic sense and otherwise. He is well-known as a lover of classical literature as well, and when he is not busy with his duties to the council or other commitments, he can be found reading. It is because of this love of reading that he has a rather open and imaginative mind; some would even go so far as to call him a day dreamer. Abilities & Species Species Søren is the second vampiric nephilim in his family and one of only a handful existing in the world today. There is not much known about this uncommon hybrid - especially in Søren's case, as he was born vampiric and not sired into the species. Thus far, he has expressed primarily vampiric traits in that he must feed from blood in order to live. As for his nephilim side - Søren emerged from dormancy at an earlier age than most, gaining his wings at 16 and being able to use them properly only a few short months after this. His wings are like his mother's, making him the only other member of his bloodline with silver/grey wings. Empathy Possessing the same empathetic ability as his mother, Søren is able to read the emotions and energy of those within physical range. It was suspected ever since he was a child that he would inherit this ability, as he has always been very emotionally in tune with those he is close with - especially his parents. To this day, he is hyper-aware of the emotions of those he is most closely related to - namely his mother, father, siblings, and cousin. He is also able to project his empathy as well, though he has not yet gained complete control over this part of his ability. To manipulate the emotions of others, Søren's empathy functions as a manipulation of neurological impulses in the minds of others; limiting or permitting certain neurotransmitters leads to the presentation of certain emotions more strongly than others. In that same logic, he is also able to generate pain signals to other's minds by using these same electrical impulses to generate false muscular contractions. He is also telepathic and possess some pyrokinetic capabilities, though they are not nearly as strong as his more well-known empathy. Family & Relationships Born into the most notorious celestial house in history and a powerful vampiric house, Søren has all the makings of becoming a powerful person and a potential game-changer within the mythical world. Father; Thomas Sven Dreyrugr Because their personalities are so similar, Søren finds it quite easy to get along with his father. The two have been very close ever since he was a child and the two remain this way as Søren grows older. As a young boy, Søren spent most of his time with his father, resulting in a strong bond and friendship between them. Grown now, Søren still seeks his father's advice on many important matters and the two make a point to go riding together on a weekly basis - Some days they can be seen attempting to race each other along the beach surrounding the palace. Mother; Alessandra Dreyrugr Morgan, Queen of Enoch Being the oldest son of the Queen is a large responsibility, and this has been reflected all throughout Søren's life. As a result, Alice has become more of a mentor than a mother to Søren as he has grown older. Although she adores him deeply, she can be quite critical of him at times in an effort to teach him more about what his future as a Prince (and eventually King) will hold. Because of their shared empathy, they have always held a very steady emotional bond with each other. During sessions of court or council, they maintain communication with each other this way - making them something of a lethal duo when they have some political strategy that needs presenting or acting upon. Søren tries to separate his political relationship from his familial relationship with his mother, although this is not always possible and does result in some arguments or tension between the two on occasion. Brother; Erasmus "Rasmus" Dreyrugr Morgan Notably being the 'difficult' one of the three Morgan siblings means Søren and Rasmus have never had an especially great relationship. The two seldom get along as their personalities are more or less completely opposite. This does not mean they dislike each other, rather, it more so means they are almost never in agreement about serious issues. More often than not, Søren is the one responsible for fishing his younger brother out of trouble. He is constantly covering for him when he does something wrong, and Rasmus is almost never completely appreciative of this fact, which is often irritating for Søren. Sister; Iraisa "Iris" Dreyrugr Morgan Being the youngest of the three siblings (although she is a twin - she is younger by a few minutes) and the only girl means Søren has always been extremely protective of Iris. When she was younger, this was very much welcome, but as she is older now this sometimes gets on her nerves as she wishes Søren would just leave her alone. Because the two are both academically minded, they do share some competition when it comes to their studies - Søren studying for his eventual role as a political leader and Iris studying to become a court psychic or justice. In Søren's eyes, Iris can do no real wrong, unlike their brother. He is very forgiving towards her, even though she is secretly the mastermind behind some of Rasmus's more intricate or complicated schemes... Aunt & Uncle; Arvid Dreyrugr and Cassandra Morgan Of his extended family, Søren is most close to his father's twin brother, Arvid, and his mother's only sister, Cassandra (who are ironically a romantic pairing themselves, meaning their own son is his double-cousin). Søren admires both of them for very different reasons, although he is unaware of the darker details of both their pasts. As he does not see either of them for extended periods of time, he mostly only sees the pair in a positive light. Cousin; Elias Dreyrugr For the most part, Søren gets along fine with his younger cousin - though he doesn't always really understand him as a person. He is often irritated by Elias and Rasmus' rivalry with one another, and at larger family gathers, is often the one both sets of parents rely on to take on the role of mediator. Personally, Søren has no issues with him on a one-on-one basis, but when all three siblings and the one cousin are stuck together, Søren finds Elias more often than not to be the one instigating arguments or tensions. Gallery 0f67bac9e70314918a308c7d201674d0.jpg tumblr_oyfhzkAGZF1w2y4l4o2_1280.jpg tumblr_oogdbaBQhS1w2y4l4o1_1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:House morningstar Category:The Royal Family Category:Vampires Category:Celestials